Embers
by DaughtersofSalem
Summary: Charlie Embers is best friends with Gale and Katniss. She volunteers in Prim's place. Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters in it. I only own Charlie. Please don't sue me because I don't have any money and I don't think I'd do well in jail.**

* * *

**_Part One Chapter One: The Reaping_**

Today is Reaping day.

Surprisingly Reaping day is one of the most peaceful and quiet, perhaps it was the somber mood though. Sighing, I looked around for Gale and Katniss and run to the tree where we keep our hunting supplies. We've been doing this since we could use a bow and arrow, in Katniss' case at least and a knife in mine. When I reach the tree, I see that Katniss' bow is already gone so I grab mine and head out to find her.

Since I've been little I've had impeccable hearing, so it wasn't like me not to hear Gale sneaking up behind me. "Boo!" I jump a foot in the air and squeal "Gale! Damn it, what was that for!?" I yell at him jabbing my finger in his chest as he pouts and rubs it "Heyyyy!" He whines as I rolled my eyes and stalked away angrily as he tried to catch up with me.

"Charlie! Charlie! Wait up woman! I'm sorry I scared you!"

I gave him the middle finger and kept walking until I reached the clearing where Katniss was and she raised an eyebrow at me "Hey Charlie…" She muttered quietly to me once I was next to her.

"Your boyfriend is an ass." I stated

"Thanks," she replied, sarcastically. I stick my tongue out at her and she nods her head forward

"Look, a doe."

I smiled at her "Go and get it Kat."

* * *

"I hate Reaping days," he says.

"Who doesn't?"

"The Capitol."

"How many times is your name in this year?" he questions "Twenty," I answer without skipping a beat "You?"

"Forty-two," He sighed and we walk further into 'our' clearing. This is where we have all our deep conversations.

I frowned, worryingly "Sounds like the odds aren't in your favor this year"

"What about Katniss?" He quickly asked, changing the subject.

"Same as me" I hear Katniss's arrow go flying through the air and a distinct thump as what must have been a few birds fell on the ground.

"Katniss can't get picked," he says and I raise an eyebrow "You know why Charlie. Ever since her dad died she's basically had to take care of Prim all by herself." I nod and accept the answer, even though we both know that it isn't the only reason.

Suddenly Katniss comes into the clearing and we stop talking about her, knowing how she hated being talked about.

"So, what did I miss?" she asks.

"Nothing." I say smoothly.

"Whatever" She rolls her eyes and Gale reaches into his backpack and pulls out a loaf of bread. Katniss and I look at him wide eyed "Oh my god!" she squeals.

"Is that real?" I ask.

"Yes and don't even ask how much it cost," We hold up our bread, hit them together and take a big bite at the same time.

* * *

The Reaping seems worse this year. Nobody moves, nobody speaks.

"Good luck," Gale says, touching his lips to my temple before walking to his section.

I sigh and move to stand next to Katniss, she looks terrified. Although, I guess we all do. Once the mayor is done Effie Trinket steps onto the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she says in her weird accent with a fake smile. "And may the odds ever be in your favor." It's time for the drawing.

"Ladies first!" she reaches into the girl's big glass bowl and I am suddenly struck with how easily mine or Katniss's name could be pulled from that bowl. It's not me though and it isn't Katniss either. It's Primrose Everdeen.

I look over at where Prim sits and I am terrified for her, as she begins the slow walk to the stage, Katniss looks frantic.

"I have to volunteer," she says, "Prim can't do this,"

"You can't!" I say hurriedly

"I don't have a choice, I-" I cover her mouth with my hand, cutting her off and shout "I VOLUNTEER!" she pulls my hand off and everyone looks at me.

"I volunteer as tribute," I say once more, repeating myself.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter my ducklings. If it seems familiar or something it's purely coincidental. I wrote this after I read a Hunger Games fanfic but I think it got deleted or something and so I'm writing something I'm familiar with. Okay? Okay. If there are any mistakes please let me know. **

**Thanks.**

**I love you guys,**

**Kat**


End file.
